


Surfacing

by longlovesday



Category: QAF - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, QAF Suits Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlovesday/pseuds/longlovesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin live in New York and are much in demand on the social scene. Harvey introduces Mike to Brian and then wishes he hadn't.</p><p>From a request for the QAF gift exchange 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfacing

“Where is the party tonight?”

“It’s at the apartment of the ridiculously wealthy Marc Verdi.”

“YOU are ridiculously wealthy.”

“That’s true, I am. But you’ll see what I mean when we get to Marc’s apartment on Fifth Avenue.”

“Fifth Avenue! Wow. No wonder you wanted to get new tuxes. I just hope this high collared shirt and green jacket don’t make people mistake me for a bellhop.”

“I don’t think there’s any likelihood of that, Justin. You’re too sexy and too gorgeous. And you have that “I have a solo show coming up next year” look about you. In fact, you look so hot in that tux that I don’t think I can wait one more minute to peel it off you.”

 

Justin took a deep, shaky breath at Brian’s words, but then couldn’t help glancing at his watch. “We should really get going, Brian,” he said, reluctantly. “The party starts at 8.”

“The party starts,” Brian said, sliding his hands under Justin’s shirt, “when WE get there.”

 

***

“Tell me again why you want me to go with you to this party? I bought beer and rented a whole slate of movies for tonight.”

“Because Marc Verdi is a very important client. And this is a charity event, raising money for homeless teens; that should appeal to you, right? Besides, it’s a great chance for you to meet some of New York’s “beautiful people” in their native habitat.”

“I’ll forget which fork to use. I’ll drink from the fingerbowl and chew with my mouth open and make an ass of myself.”

“Forget which fork to use? With your memory? I don’t think so. Besides, it’s a buffet, Mike; it will all be finger foods.”

“Finger foods, great. I’ll drop seafood canapés with red sauce down my shirt; I just know it. I look ridiculous in this starched shirt as it is, let alone with red sauce all over it. Why don’t you go ahead by yourself, Harvey, and let me stay home?”

“You are going, Mike, you are going to make pleasant conversation with our clients, and you are going to have a good time if it kills you. Now grab a coat; it’s freezing out there.”

***

In spite of a pleasant welcome by Mr. Verdi and friends, Mike could not help being a bit overwhelmed by the apartment and its holiday splendor. The front entranceway was a sea of tiny lights woven around sprays of orchids. In the corner of the large salon, blue lights on an enormous white Christmas tree blinked on and off. There was another tree, entirely made of grey feathers, on the fireplace mantle. Every vase and lamp stand in the room seemed to be decorated with small squares of mirrored glass. Several backlit cabinets were lined with more mirrors and filled with crystal and with glass sculptures. On a lavish, lacquered Asian-style side table, a mermaid sculpture with a silver, coiled tail, a gold body, and golden bat wings held a candle holder with a large, fat candle whose light danced on the walls and the silver punch bowls.

Feeling a bit giddy, Mike filled a glass with the ruby-colored punch to give his hands something to do. Just then there was a commotion at the door, as the assembled guests turned to watch the entrance of a tall, striking man with brown hair and eyes, and a younger man with blond hair and perfect skin. The younger man’s tux was dark, dark green, rather than the usual black. The two men seemed perfectly at ease in their surroundings; they wore their designer clothes with a casual elegance Mike felt immediately that he would never attain no matter how diligently Harvey coached him. At their entrance, the conversation stopped and then started again, more animated than before. The lights themselves seemed to burn brighter.

“That’s the infamous Brian Kinney and his partner, Justin Taylor,” Harvey said into Mike’s ear, as they watched their host welcoming the pair enthusiastically. Mike knew that Kinney’s company, Kinnetik New York, was one of the firms Pearson Hardman had in their sights.

“The infamous Brian Kinney?”

“I’ve heard it said that before Kinney moved his business to New York, he had slept with half of gay Pittsburgh. He seems to have calmed down a bit since he moved to the city. In any case, his sexual exploits don’t concern us; his business acumen does. I’ll go and introduce myself, and you come along and join us in a minute or two.”

 

Left alone, Mike studied Brian Kinney from across the room. He didn’t look like your typical executive. He was fitter, more relaxed. Sexier. As Harvey approached Kinney, Mike could suddenly barely suppress a grin. He idolized Harvey Specter, but next to Brian Kinney Harvey’s slicked back hair and pristine suit looked impossibly stiff. Come to think of it, just about everyone looked uptight next to Kinney, who exuded physical energy and wore his Armani ensemble like he’d been born in it. The only person with equal vitality in the room was Justin Taylor. Mike looked around for Kinney’s partner, and saw him standing alone by the buffet. He wanted to go talk to him...but Harvey had all but ordered him to stay put.

***

Talking with Marc Verdi and all his friends had made Justin hungry, but he had been distracted by the mermaid sculpture. The sculpture made him want to paint. Marc had said he’d found the piece in an antique store in San Francisco, and though it was perfectly at home in this ornate apartment, it made Justin think of tidal pools and deep ocean. Justin rarely painted representationally, but he stood there with a plate full of food and thought about shells in shades of white, spiral patterns with brown sand showing through, silver foam, bronze colored water. It would be a challenge to get the shells translucent, the way they’d need to be; it would be hard to make the foam look light,. Looking at the sculpture from another angle, Justin wanted instead to sketch the sculpture itself against a backdrop of an antique shop, somewhat wild and off kilter, like Alice through the looking glass.

Justin’s reverie was interrupted by the approach of Brian and two other men.“ Justin,” said Brian, “this is Harvey Specter of the law firm Pearson Hardman. Harvey Specter, Justin Taylor. “

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Taylor. I very much admire your work.”

“Thank you!”

“I especially like your piece in the Lime Gallery, "Santorini". It’s a bit of a new direction for you.”

“I’m pleased you liked it; critics either seem to like it or hate it.”

“The Times reviewer was just jealous in my opinion,” Harvey replied.

Justin looked enquiringly from Harvey to the younger man just behind him. Harvey responded immediately. “Oh yes, this is my associate, Mike Ross. We’ve been together for a year now.”

“_Been_ together been together? “ asked Justin slyly, giving Mike a long, slow wink.

“Been together, as in he’s been my associate at Pearson Hardman for almost a year,” said Harvey in his “let’s set things straight” voice. “Together we are a formidable legal team, Mr. Kinney, and I hope you will consider choosing us to represent Kinnetik. “

Even though he knew it was important, crucial even, to follow the conversation because Harvey would take him to task for any lapse of attention, all Mike could think about was “He thinks I’m Harvey’s date.” Mike glanced around the room and realized that half the couples were two men together or two women together. A charity for homeless teens, Harvey had said. Flipping through a mental list, Mike stopped on the Centana Foundation, a charity for homeless gay teens.

When Mike came to, the conversation had moved on to other events of the holiday season. “Mr. Verdi does so much charitable work, especially at this time of year,” Harvey was saying.

“It's his favourite time of year," Justin agreed with a grin,’ “Tonight he couldn’t wait to talk about how cozy and friendly last week’s Christmas carol party hosted by Mr. Couri Hay in honor of the Humane Society was. He praised how beautifully Jullian James sang, and how adorable the Hay’s King Charles chevalier, Cornelia, had looked in her Maggie Norris Couture pink tutu!”

 

“What the fuck is a King Charles Cavalier?" Brian asked.

 

“It’s a kind of dog, Brian,” Justin explained. “A spaniel.”

 

“You were there, Mr. Taylor?” Mike asked.

"Yes, I went as a favor to Jullian. I was introduced to him at November’s benefit for the Long Island food bank, and I’m going to ask him to perform at my next show."

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Does Mr. James play the violin, by any chance?”

“Absolutely not,” said Justin, blushing and ducking his head. “Look, there’s Elizabeth Shafiroff; Daphne and I met her at the Samuel Waxman benefit. I think I’ll go over and say hi.”

Mike watched the slim blond artist retreat, knowing he was missing something big, but not sure what. “Were you at the Hays’ caroling party, too, Mr. Kinney?” he asked, politely.

“Fuck, no,” said Brian calmly. “I sent Justin in my place with a check for the Humane Society in hand. Though I haven’t said so to Justin, in my opinion Jullian James’ touchy feely life-is-wonderful songs are bullshit. Besides, I don’t sing carols, and if I’d gone I’d probably have told Mr. Hay what I thought of his golden Prince Charles Cavalier and its designer tutu. Which would have been terrible for business.”

 

“King Charles,” Mike corrected, with a grin. “I believe she’s what’s called a ruby. All the same, I hope the excitement of modeling the latest in doggie haute couture wasn’t too much for her. King Charles cavaliers are highly susceptible to mitral valve disease and heart failure.”

Brian lifted one eyebrow. “You are a fountain of information on fashionable toy dog breeds, Mr. Ross. Any other specialties I should know about?"

“Well, corporate law, of course, Mr. Kinney. Which is why I’m just the man you need to talk to tonight.”

***

Harvey watched Brian turn the full force of his gaze on Mike for the first time, no doubt taking in Mike’s endearingly messy hair, his slightly wide-eyed expression, his skinny frame, his bitten down fingernails. To his mind, unbidden, came an image of Mike, eyes closed, pressed naked against a pillar with his arms stretched over his head, as Brian Kinney drove into him. Harvey gritted his teeth. What was it that his source had called Brian Kinney? Predatory? Now he had his jungle eyes turned on Mike Ross. Harvey suddenly wondered if bringing Mike here had been a very, very bad idea. He stood tensely and watched as his Mike talked shop with one of the handsomest men in New York City.

***

Brian was still engrossed in his conversation with Mike when Justin reappeared at his side with a radiant smile. “I have something very important to tell you,” he whispered into Brian’s ear. With a smirk and a parting wave, Brian let Justin pull him away from Mike, down the long hallway, through a guest bedroom done all in black and white, and into the tiny, gleaming ensuite bathroom. Within seconds of closing the door he had Brian in a deep kiss. “I just couldn’t wait one more minute,” Justin breathed, reaching down for the button on Brian’s pants. Brian batted his hands away, and with practiced ease, peeled Justin’s pants to just below his hips. He turned his lover around and pushed him gently until Justin’s hands were braced on the mirrored wall. Sliding Justin’s crisp shirt up, he stopped to admire the beauty of the slim, strong back, and to cup the cool, soft skin of the younger man’s ass in his two hands. Justin shivered at the touch, and then exhaled with a groan as Brian slid to a crouch and licked at the sensitive skin of Justin’s inner thighs. He kissed his way upward, pressed Justin's ass cheeks apart with his hands, and breathed hot breath on Justin's entrance. Justin closed his eyes and arched his back as Brian began to rim him thoroughly.

***

“Good job, Mike. No, I mean it; you clearly made a great impression on Kinney. Now let’s go.”

“But Harvey, I haven’t eaten any of the buffet, and I’m starving! It looks like they’ve got three kinds of meatballs over there.”

“I’ll buy you dinner. Let’s get out of here.”

““Harvey,” said Mike, trying not to whine, “the buffet’s right there waiting, no lineup, no extra charge. Besides, I could maybe talk to Brian Kinney some more, he was just starting to seem really interested.”

“That’s just what I’m afraid of,” Harvey muttered to himself. “ Look,” he said, putting his hand at the small of Mike’s back and steering him toward the door, “I’ll take you to Keens for steak, you’ll love it.”

 

***

“There’s something about that Mike Ross,” Brian mused out loud as he smoothed Justin’s sweat-soaked hair away from his face. “Something almost...lost in his eyes, you just want to push him to his knees, see his eyes go wide…”

“But you didn’t.”

“Nah. The way Harvey Specter was looking at me, if I’d so much as leaned too close he’d have had my one good ball for breakfast.”

“Poor Brian! Scared away by another jealous non-boyfriend.”

“How do you know he’s Ross’s non-boyfriend?”

“Exactly what you just said. The way he looked at you.”

“So, looks like I won’t need to wait by the phone for Specter’s call. Justin, let’s go do the check presentation to Marc and the Foundation, say a few goodbyes, and then go home. It will be stop and go traffic tonight as it is, and the limo ride will take forever.”

“I’m sure we’ll find some way to spend the time,” Justin said quietly, with a smile, as he pulled his silky shirt back on.

At his words, Brian’s imagination was flooded with the thought of Justin in the deep velvety blackness of the limo, his skin pale and luminous against the soft dark seats. He imagined how Justin’s grey eyes would lock on Brian’s as he undid Brian’s pants and dress shirt with the ease of long practice. How he would press up against Brian urgently as Brian ran his hands over the smooth curves of his ass. How he would writhe, supple and strong, as Brian took him in his hands and in his mouth. How, when he turned away from Brian, Justin’s head would drop back so that Brian could bite the bright strands of his hair as he slid inside him.

Wordlessly, Brian took Justin’s hand, and let his lover pull him back down the hall and out into the lights, the music, and the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these parties are actual NY high society events. Cornelia really did wear a tutu, and Mr. Hay did throw a carolling party; my apologies to him for using his event and for Brian's rude remarks.
> 
> Thanks to faile02 for requesting Brian and Justin as a super power couple at a high society party, as her request for the QAF gift exchange was the impetus for this story.


End file.
